Blind Date Countdown
by Kaiserin Warren
Summary: Hanya berawal dari kencan buta yang tak disangka-sangka, kedua orang ini dapat merasakan apa yang disebut dengan CINTA. For GrimmIchi Day. One shot. Sho-ai. Mind to Read n Review, minna?


**Author note: Happy GrimmIchi day! :) fic ini dibuat untuk perayaan hari yang sangat istimewa buat para GrimmIchi lovers! Enjoy ya, and don't forget to review. Thanks! Oh ya, kalau ada kemiripan dengan fic lain, itu ketidaksengajaan ya. Erin gak akan pernah niru fic author lain... Erin juga publishnya telat nih, soalnya tgl 15 Erin ga sempet buka laptop :(**

•••••

**-**Blind Date Countdown**-**

•••••

An one-shot fanfiction by: Kaiserin Warren

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

* * *

Warning:

One-shot, sho-ai, soft yaoi, canon (?), OOC, typo(s), EYD kurang bener, aneh, gaje, konyol, terlalu pendek fic-nya dan sebagainya.

Pairing: GrimmIchi, slight ShinjixNnoitra

Genre: Romance & Humor

X...X

"_Blind date_?"

"Iya, Grimm! Ini kan lagi libur musim panas, dari pada kau bengong kan, mendingan lo ikut _blind date_! Pasti lo suka deh," ajak Nnoitra.

"Yah terserah sih. Itung-itung _refreshing_. Tapi urusan kantor juga masih ada, jadi gue harus atur waktu. Memangnya kapan?"

"Uuum, tanggal 14 Juni sih. Lo bisa kan?"

"Bisa," jawab Grimmjow dengan mantap.

"_Yes_!"

X...X

"Ichigo-kun!"

"Wah, ada Shinji nih."

"Lo ikutan _blind date_ mau nggak? Asyik loh."

"Eh? _Blind date_? Kencan buta?"

"Bener," balas Shinji.

"Ga ah, entar gue buta beneran lagi hehehe," canda Ichigo.

"Ya nggak atuh! Jadi, lo mau atau gak?"

"Boleh deh, tapi kapan?"

"14 Juni," kata Shinji singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ya udah."

"Oh _yeah_!"

X...X

Hari itu masih tanggal 10 Juni, tapi dasar duo _matchmaker_ (alias mak comblang) kita, Nnoitra Gilga dan Shinji Hirako sudah gila mencari-cari orang yang cocok buat mereka jodohkan pada acara _blind date_ mereka. Mereka berdua sudah terkenal di kalangan teman-teman selalu berhasil menjodohkan seseorang dengan seseorang lain yang bahkan tidak kenal sebelumnya! Korban untuk bulan Juni ini adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, anak yang baru aja selesai kuliah, teman Shinji, sedangkan Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez adalah orang kantoran yang umurnya berjarak sekitar 3 tahun dari Ichigo, teman Nnoitra. Ichigo umur 24, Grimmjow 27. Malang bagi Grimmjow dan Ichigo yang tidak tahu bahwa mereka menjadi korban Nnoitra dan Shinji, tapi, di sanalah cinta Grimmjow dan Ichigo bermula...

X...X

**Shinji's POV**

Akhirnya! Akhirnya gue berhasil ngajak Ichigo! Gue senang banget soalnya Nnoitra bilang bahwa Ichigo dan Grimmjow itu cocok banget. Gue juga merasa begitu sih. Setelah berhasil mengajak Ichigo, gue langsung menelepon Nnoitra, ya buat kasih kabar gitu.

"Halo, ini Noinoi bukan?" gue memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, ini Noinoi-chan~" jawabnya.

"Ih, ga usah sok imut gitu deh."

"Ya bercanda doang. Jadi gimana? Ichigo mau nggak?"

Gue sengaja diam sejenak, memberikan atmosfer penasaran buat Nnoitra.

"_Are you still there_, Shinji?"

"ICHIGO MAU!" sorak gue penuh kemenangan.

"Hah? Iye? _YEAH_!"

"Hohoho, siapa sih, kita kan duo mak comblang terhebat! Mhuahuaahahaha!" gue kesenangan.

"Iye iye, lu ga usah ketawa-tawa gitu deh!" teriak si Nnoitra pada gue.

"Maap."

"Ya udah, gue tutup teleponnya ya, dah!" ujar Nnoitra.

Lalu gue tutup duluan teleponnya. Mampus lu, Noi, haha.

**Shinji's POV end**

X...X

**11 Juni, 11:00 A.M.**

Shinji dan Nnoitra masing-masing mendatangi target mereka. Shinji datang ke rumah Ichigo dan Nnoitra datang ke kantor Grimmjow. Coba kita lihat keadaan mereka masing-masing.

* * *

(Shinji)

"Ichigo, gue dateng nih! Ke kamar boleh nggak?" kata Shinji dari lantai bawah.

"Iya, boleh, naik aja!"

2 menit berikutnya, Shinji sudah duduk manis di tempat tidur Ichigo.

"Gini, gue datang ke sini mau ngasih tau detil tentang blind date itu."

"Oh, ya udah, kasih tau, biar gue bisa siap-siap," kata Ichigo.

"Acaranya tanggal 14 Juni, jam 7 malam, di Spade Café. Pastikan kalau lo pakai baju ga terlalu nyantai, tapi jangan terlalu formal. _Casual_, tapi rapi. Terus pakai parfum juga deh biar wangi," Shinji menerangkan.

Ichigo mengangguk-angguk.

"Catet deh biar lu nggak lupa, Stroberi."

"Bentar, gue ambil _notes_ dulu."

Ichigo kemudian mencatat hal-hal penting itu.

"Gue lanjut lagi yah. Lu nggak pernah tau siapa yang bakal lu temuin, kalau seandainya dia bukan tipe lo, ga sesuai dengan lo, atau bikin onar, cepet kabari gue, biar gue bisa ambil tindakan."

"Oke, oke," ujar Ichigo masih sambil tetap menulis.

Detik berikutnya, Ichigo menoleh, namun ia tidak melihat adanya Shinji.

"SHINJIII! Kok ngilang sih?"

* * *

(Nnoitra)

"Saya mau bertemu dengan Grimmjow, di lantai berapa ya, Mbak?" kata Nnoitra sok kalem ke resepsionis. Aslinya sih dia tidak seperti itu.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? Lantai 15," si resepsionis seksi itu, Rangiku Matsumoto menjawab.

"Oh, baik, terima kasih!"

Nnoitra bergegas mencari _lift_, dan menuju lantai 15.

"Ha!" Nnoitra menepuk keras bahu Grimmjow.

"Apa sih, Noi! Sakit tau," balas Grimmjow dengan nada sewot.

"Ga papa dongs, eh gue cuma mau kasih tau detil-detil buat _blind date_. Boleh kan?"

"Ada bos gue weh!" Grimmjow menolak.

"Aduh, gue kan bisa kasih tau pelan-pelan."

"Ya udah, cepet kasih tau. Masih mau kerja nih!"

Nnoitra mengucapkan kata-kata persis seperti yang diucapkan Shinji. Tentang pakaiannya, tindakan apa yang harus dilakukan dan lain lain.

Grimmjow merekam semua apa yang Nnoitra bicarakan, soalnya dia malas buat menulisnya di kertas.

"Hoammmm... Udah?" tanya Grimmjow dengan polos.

"Iya," jawab Nnoitra setengah kesal.

"Ya sudah, pergi kau. Hush hush," usir Grimmjow.

Dengan entengnya Nnoitra melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantor Grimmjow.

'_Kau bakal rugi karena mengusirku! Hih._' Nnoitra ngedumel dalam hati.

X...X

**12 Juni, 03:30 P.M.**

(Shinji)

"Shinji, lu mau ke mana sih ngajak gue?" tanya Ichigo.

"Belanja!"

"Hah? Buat apa?"

"Ya buat blind date itu," kata Shinji sambil menyeret Ichigo ke pusat belanja terdekat.

"Tapi kan baju-baju gue kan sudah punya semua!"

"Ini gue cariin yang lebih mantap!"

Shinji memilih salah satu toko yang menurutnya menyediakan pakaian yang sesuai kriterianya, lalu mengajak Ichigo untuk memilih baju-baju serta beberapa aksesoris dan sepatu.

"Totalnya ¥30.000!" ujar si petugas kasir, Hanatarou.

"Baiklah," Shinji menyodorkan kartu kreditnya.

"Eh? Shinji, biar aku saja yang bayar! Tidak usah repot-repot."

"Ini sudah biasa kok, buat mak comblang macam gue. Udah, tenang aja Chi."

"Makasih ya, Shinji."

"Yoi."

Mereka berdua keluar dari toko tersebut ketika Shinji terpeleset kulit pisang.

"Siapa nih yang buang kulit pisang sembarangan!?" Shinji berteriak penuh nada kemalangan. Ichigo cekikikan sampai perutnya sakit.

* * *

(Nnoitra)

"Kita mau ngapain sih, sampe gue harus cuti kerja segala?" Grimmjow bertanya sambil memajukan bibirnya sedikit. Dia sedang repot-repotnya kerja tapi disuruh cuti.

"Kita mau B-E-L-A-N-J-A!"

"HAH?"

"Yap, buat _blind date_ itu. Kan lo harus tampil _cool_ gitu."

Jawaban Grimmjow hampir sama dengan Ichigo.

"Tapi kan baju yang gue punya udah memenuhi kriteria semua!"

"_No problem_, kita cari lagi yang lebih bagus!"

"O-oi!"

Nnoitra membawa Grimmjow ke butik langganannya, lalu dengan sok anggun, Nnoitra memanggil _sales staff_.

"Tolong pilihkan pakaian yang _matching with this guy_," suruh Nnoitra.

"_Right away, sir_."

"Hey, lo bilang gue '**gay**'? Hoi," Grimmjow kesal.

"Nggak, gue bilangnya '_this guy_', maksudnya untuk pria ini," timpal Nnoitra.

"Oh, berarti telinga gue nih yang gak benar."

"He-eh," kata Nnoitra sambil cengengesan.

Setelah dipilihkan baju, Grimmjow mencobanya, tapi Nnoitra kurang setuju. Menurutnya terlalu formal. Nnoitra mencari-cari baju yang menurutnya pas, tapi menurut Grimmjow, baju yang dipilihkan Nnoitra malah tambah aneh. Setelah berpuluh-puluh baju dicoba oleh Grimmjow, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membeli atasan berupa kemeja, yang dikombinasikan dengan _vest_ rajutan, dasi biru, kalung, jam tangan, dan celana bahan. _Perfect_.

"Semuanya ¥150.000? Mahal banget!" ujar Grimmjow setengah berteriak begitu mereka keluar dari butik.

"Yap, ga masalah. Gue sering ngabisin uang buat belanja di sini. Lo juga ga usah gitu kali reaksinya, kan udah aku bayari semuanya," Nnoitra meyakinkan Grimmjow bahwa dia rela membayari semua baju-baju itu.

"Ya tapi... gue kan nggak mau bikin lo repot Noi."

"Ini udah biasa kok, Grimmy."

X...X

**13 Juni**

Grimmjow dan Ichigo masing-masing disuruh di rumah saja. Pengecualian, Grimmjow disuruh menghindari semua pekerjaan berat di kantor, tidak disuruh cuti lagi kok sama Nnoitra. Semuanya untuk mempersiapkan mental untuk _blind date_ besok. Shinji sama sekali tidak memberi _clue_ pada Ichigo siapa nanti teman kencannya. Nnoitra justru yang memberi tahu ke Grimmjow siapa yang akan jadi teman kencannya nanti. Berikut adalah pembicaraan singkat Nnoitra dan Grimmjow di telepon:

"Grimm, gue kasih tau nih, _clue_ temen kencan lo nanti, biar nggak bingung. Nanti di Spade Café kan? Tuh tempat kan lumayan rame."

"Iya, cepetan dong kasih tahu. Masih mo kerja neh."

"Nanti teman lo itu, eh ralat, calon pacar lo itu rambutnya _orange_ terang, pokoknya mencolok banget deh, pasti ga susah nyarinya."

"Rambutnya keren, warna _orange_. Jarang tuh," Grimmjow mengomentari.

"Haha, iya. Terus namanya Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. Jangan lupakan nama itu ya."

"Ichigo? _Strawberry_? _How_ _sweet_. Pasti cewek manis ya?" tanya Grimmjow ke Nnoitra.

"_Nah, you will see_ dia oleh matamu sendiri besok. Sudah ya! _Jaa_~"

Lalu telepon ditutup.

"Ih, jadi penasaran deh. Fufufu," gumam Grimmjow.

X...X

**14 Juni, 06:45 P.M.**

Sesuai waktu yang ditentukan, Grimmjow datang ke Spade Café. Hanya saja, ia belum menemukan Ichigo.

'_Rambut orange terang,_' Grimmjow mengingat-ingat.

"Eh, itu kali ya!" teriak Grimmjow penuh semangat. Matanya tertumbuk ke sisi kanan _bar_, tempat seorang gadis manis ber-_oppai_ berdiri. Grimmjow mendatangi gadis itu penuh semangat.

"Kau Ichigo? Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"I-ichigo? Bu-bukan, aku Inoue," jawab gadis itu dengan sedikit takut oleh tampang garang Grimmjow.

"Ma-maaf kalau begitu. Aku salah orang," Grimmjow minta maaf pada si gadis yang ternyata bernama Inoue. Wajahnya agak memerah karena malu salah menyapa orang.

"Iya, tak masalah."

Gadis itu pun pergi berlalu.

"Aduh, Ichigo yang mana dong?" Grimmjow bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja arah matanya tertuju pada pintu masuk. Seorang pria, berambut _orange_ terang, dengan muka yang manis dan imut, kurang lebih 2 sampai 3 tahun lebih muda darinya masuk ke dalam café.

'_Jangan-jangan, dia? Cuma laki-laki itu yang rambutnya mencolok dibandingkan dengan pengunjung lain._'

Setengah melamun, Grimmjow tersentak kaget, karena seseorang menepuk bahunya. Tangan yang menepuk bahunya terasa hangat dan lembut. Bagaikan tangan malaikat.

"Eh, lo kok bengong aja?" tanya si pemilik tangan itu.

"I-itu a-," Grimmjow berhenti bicara. Begitu ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, dia melihat orang yang tadi di depan pintu. Si rambut _orange_.

'_Manisnya... Tangannya juga lembut banget lagi! Jarang nih cowok kayak gini,_' pikir Grimmjow.

'_Seksi sekali... Rambutnya juga, oh wow, keren,_' kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Lo Ichigo? Ichigo Kurosaki?" sergah Grimmjow sambil berharap tidak salah orang lagi.

"Ya, gue Ichigo. Apakah lo teman kencan gue? Gue pikir mestinya kan cewek, bukan cowok."

"Yap, gue juga awalnya mikir lo cewek, bukan cowok. Yah, mau gimana lagi, kita kan udah keburu di sini, kita makan aja yuk, sambil ngobrol-ngobrol. Gapapa kan, Ichigo?" tawar Grimmjow.

"_Okay then_."

_So_, mereka berdua cari tempat duduk yang kosong dan memanggil _waitress_. Mereka meminta buku menu dan membolak-balikkan halamannya, memilih mana makanan yang akan mereka pesan. Grimmjow curi-curi pandang pada Ichigo dari balik buku menu. Muka Grimmjow sedikit bersemu merah. Rupanya Ichigo juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Grimmjow, ia curi-curi pandang juga dengan teman kencannya itu. Hingga pada satu _moment_ mata mereka bertemu. Dengan cepat masing-masing buang muka, karena ketahuan saling berpandangan. Suasana jadi canggung. Untuk memperbaiki suasana, Grimmjow langsung menyambar bicara.

"Eh, Ichigo, udah selesai milihnya belom? Gue udah mau mesen nih! He-hehe."

"A-ah, su-sudah kok. Kita panggil yuk... uuuuhh... _waitress_-nya!" Ichigo gugup mendadak.

_Waitress_ pun dipanggil, dan mereka berdua membacakan pesanan masing-masing. Sambil menunggu makanan pesanan datang, Grimmjow dan Ichigo ngobrol lagi.

"Oh, jadi lo baru selesai kuliah?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Yup. Gue sih lagi coba cari kerja."

"_Souka_... Lo hebat banget, baru selesai kuliah udah sibuk cari kerja. Kalo gue dulu mah, nyantai-nyantai dulu. Hahahahaha," Grimmjow ketawa garing.

"Hahahahaha, gue males nunda-nunda soalnya. Kalau bisa cepat dapet kerja kan nantinya gue sendiri juga enak, ga repot-repot lagi," ujar Ichigo penuh semangat.

"Iya tuh."

"Terus Grimm, gue mau nanya, hobi lu apa? Mungkin hobi di waktu senggang kalau lagi gak kerja?"

"Apa ya... Gak ada yang spesifik sih. Cuma kalo lagi senggang gue suka main _air gun_ sama temen kantor. Oh, atau nggak gue suka ikut _blind date_ kayak begini, tapi nggak pernah dapet yang cocok. Gini-gini gue masih _single_ loh," Grimmjow mengaku. Padahal tampangnya Grimmjow itu keren banget dan mestinya dia mudah dong buat cari pacar...

"Haaa? _Single_? Padahal lo cakep banget, Grimmjow. Gue jujur deh."

"Oh ya? Ma-makasih. Gak ada yang pernah bilang gue cakep, baru lo doang pertama kali yang bilang."

"Wah, lo beruntung dong, ketemu sama gue. Hohoho!" canda Ichigo.

Grimmjow sedikit _blushing_. Ucapan Ichigo benar. Dia beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo.

"Loh kok diem? Gue ada salah ngomong ya?" tanya Ichigo. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan keraguan.

"Eh... Nggak kok Chi. Maaf, gue ngelamun bentar tadi."

"Oke, oke."

"_By the way nih_ ya, lu tau nggak, siapa sih mak comblang kita?

"Mak comblang itu apaan sih?" tanya Ichigo dengan muka polos.

"Itu _matchmaker_. Tau kan? Orang yang suka jodoh-jodohin orang lain."

"Ah, kalau itu gue tau! Yang ngajakin gue _blind date_ itu namanya Shinji Hirako, dia temen kuliah gue, umurnya 1 tahun lebih besar dari gue."

"Kalau gue tuh namanya Nnoitra Gilga. Euuh, lebih tepatnya sih Nnoitra Gila. Sumpah, memang kesannya gue jahat banget bilang temen gue dari SD itu gila, tapi dia emang rada-rada kok."

"Ahahahahaha, hush, ga boleh ngatain temen kayak begitu, Grimmy."

Belum apa-apa Ichigo sudah berani memberi _nickname_ pada Grimmjow.

"Grimmy?" Grimmjow berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Ya, itu karena dia kaget ada yang memanggilnya **Grimmy**. Wow.

"_A-anoo_, maaf, tadi gue spontan manggil lo pake nama itu."

Grimmjow mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lo ngerasa sungkan ya manggil gue Grimmy? Gue suka banget kalo lo manggil gue dengan Grimmy."

"Hah? Ya udah, gue panggil lo Grimmy aja ya. Lagian tadi itu spontan kok manggil lo Grimmy ehehehe," balas Ichigo tersenyum manis.

Grimmjow hampir mimisan melihat senyum Ichigo.

'_Awwww, manis banget sih senyumannya Ichigo! Gue bakal ngajak dia pacaran!_' pikir Grimmjow.

"Oh ya Grimmy, gue boleh minta nomer HP lo nggak? Biar kita tetap bisa saling menghubungi."

"Boleh. Nomernya 0283xxxxxxx."

"Makasih ya. Mau nomer gue?" Ichigo menawari nomer HP-nya pada Grimmjow.

"Mau!"

"0278xxxxxxx."

"Oh, oke deh. Kita mau ngobrol apa lagi nih? Ah, lu suka olah raga apa, Stroberi?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Hoi, jangan panggil gue Stroberi! Olah raga? Gue suka _kendo_ sama _boxing_."

"Khekhekhe~ Lu boleh manggil gue Grimmy, masa gue mau manggil kamu Stroberi nggak boleh sih?" Grimmjow menaruh jarinya di dagu Ichigo dengan _smirks_ khasnya. Mata Ichigo terbelalak. Apa-apaan pria ini? Baru ngobrol sedikit sudah berani dengannya?

"Grimmy, tolong dong jangan taruh jarimu di daguku, pindahkan saja," suruh Ichigo.

Grimmjow hanya membalas dengan muka cemberut dan melepaskan jarinya dari dagu Ichigo. Saat itu juga makanan mereka datang.

"_Itadakimasu_!" teriak mereka berdua dengan riang. Sepertinya Grimmjow sudah tidak _badmood_ lagi karena jarinya ditepis Ichigo. Mereka berdua makan tanpa banyak bicara. Selesai makan, Grimmjow berniat akan membayar semua makanan yang mereka makan. Ichigo tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Aaaah, Grimmy, biar Stroberi ajah yang bayar ya? Ya? Pwiiisss," kata Ichigo dengan gaya imut, manja dan _puppy eyes mode: _**on**.

"Nggak usah, biar aku aja yang bayar," tolak Grimmjow.

"Hhhhhh, oke lah, makasih ya, sori kalo aku ngerepotin."

"_No problem_," Grimmjow tersenyum yang diikuti juga oleh senyuman Ichigo.

X...X

Malam itu, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak bisa tidur, karena saling teringat satu sama lain.

Pikiran Ichigo:

'Grimmjow itu mempesona banget, cakep, _body_-nya seksi aduhai banget! Dia baik lagi, tadi mau bayarin makan! _Perfect_ dah.'

Pikiran Grimmjow:

'Ichigo itu manis, imut, dan dia _easy going_. Asik diajak ngobrol. Terus dia gak rese. Dia tahu adat. Ah, _just like my type_.'

Ichigo berkata,

"Aduh, kok kepikiran Grimmjow mulu sih?"

Grimmjow berkata,

"Kok gue mikirin Ichigo terus yah?"

X...X

**15 Juni, 11:00 A.M.**

Sebagai pihak hukuhuk-seme-hukhuk, Grimmjow mengontak Ichigo lebih dulu.

"Halo, Ichigo ya?" sapa Grimmjow.

"Iya. Ini siapa ya? Grimmy?"

"Iya, ini Grimmy ehehehe! Eh, hari ini gue kosong, lagi nggak ada kegiatan. Kantor kan juga libur, mau gak kita jalan bareng?"

Ichigo berpikir sebentar.

"Hum... Boleh. _Why not_?" Ichigo setuju.

"Yey! Oke, kita ke _mall_ yang ada tamannya di lantai atasnya itu yuk. Nama _mall_-nya apa ya? Aku lupa Chi!"

"_Mall_ Karakura Land. Nanti akunya ke sana gimana? Aku lupa kalo aku ga ada yang nganterin," Ichigo berkata pada Grimmjow.

"Gampang. Aku kan ada mobil. Bareng yuk!" ajak Grimmjow.

"Oke. Maaf ya aku selalu ngerepotin."

"Sudah, ga usah merasa ngerepotin. Gue tulus kok nganterin lo," ucap Grimmjow yang segera membuat Ichigo senang.

"Iya, nanti jemput gue jam 2 siang ya."

"Sip deh Chi."

**02:00 P.M.**

"Hei Stoberi, kau sudah siap?"

"Udah dong, Grimmy!"

"Sip! Mari meluncur!"

40 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di Mall Karakura Land.

"Wah, bagus juga ya _mall_ ini!" kata Ichigo sesampainya di sana.

"Iya ya. Bagus banget!" timpal Grimmjow bersemangat.

"Eh kita mau naik ke taman atas nggak? Kayaknya tadi kamu ngajakin deh."

"Ayo!"

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan mencari eskalator terdekat untuk naik ke taman itu. Sepanjang mereka berjalan mereka berdua saling bergandengan tangan. Mereka berdua tidak terlalu sadar kalau mereka bergandengan. Mereka tidak merasa canggung. Yang mereka rasakan hanya rasa hangat dan nyaman dari genggaman tangan itu.

Begitu sampai di taman atas...

"Wow! _View_ kota kelihatan semua ya dari atas sini! Bagusnya~" Ichigo memuji pemandangan yang ia lihat.

"Iya ya, ternyata kita nggak salah pilih tempat di sini. Keren banget," Grimmjow ikut mengomentari. Tanpa disangka, Grimmjow menaruh tangannya di bahu Ichigo.

"Grimm..." panggil Ichigo.

"Hm?"

"Aku... benar-benar merasa sangat senang dan bersyukur bertemu denganmu. Apakah kau tahu, kamu membuatku merasakan satu hal, itu adalah..."

Belum selesai Ichigo berbicara, Grimmjow memotong kata-kata Ichigo.

"Aku tahu, Ichigo, hal itu... itu adalah CINTA, bukan? Perasaan sayang kepada orang lain yang sangat berharga untuk kita. Asal kau tahu, Ichigo, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama padamu. Aku... mencintaimu, Ichigo. Kamu mau jadi pacarku tidak?"

Hei, Grimmjow "nembak" Ichigo, _readers_! (Warning: bagi para fujoshi tolong siapkan kamera atau _handycam_ untuk mengabadikan momen ini! :D )

"Aku tak akan mengatakan 'tidak' untuk jawabannya. Aku hanya akan bilang bahwa aku juga mencintaimu, Grimmjow. Dan aku akan jadi pacarmu," jawab Ichigo tanpa berpikir. Ia hanya menumpahkan isi hatinya. Sesaat berikutnya, mereka berciuman di atas sana. Kebetulan sekali keadaan taman itu sedang sepi, jadi mereka tidak ragu untuk melakukannya.

X...X

"Hei Shinji, aku baru saja dapat kabar dari Grimmjow! Dia... dia pacaran dengan Ichigo!" Nnoitra mengabarkan hal yang terjadi pada Shinji.

"Hah? Ciyus? Enelan?" balas Shinji.

"Iya woi!"

"YEAH! _Mission completed_!" seru Shinji dan Nnoitra berbarengan sambil tos.

X...X

Berawal hanya dari sebuah ajakan kencan buta yang diadakan oleh teman gila Ichigo dan Grimmjow, mereka bisa merasakan, apa sih yang namanya CINTA. Ya, cinta memang ajaib. Walaupun mereka berdua saling mengenal diri hanya dalam satu pertemuan, mereka merasa sanggup untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka sebagai kekasih.

* * *

GrimmIchi Day 2013, Saturday, 15 June 2013.

Long last for your relationship, Ichigo, Grimmjow. I love you both.

* * *

-x-fin-x-

Yeah! Selesai juga fic ini. Review ya, minna! Erin tunggu reviewnya! :)

-Erin-


End file.
